Prolgue-Untitled-Don't Fear The Reaper!
by Sarabada
Summary: My first fic!!! I don't know what to call the story as a whole yet, forgive me. Important note at the begining!


--This fic is AU I guess, cause I can't find where it would fit  
in the series. I'm a retard, ok? Thanks to anyone who pre-read my fic! Love you guys!--  
  
  
  
  
Quatre walked slowly down the alley, almost oblivious to the world  
around him. His mind was on the next mission, but his body was  
walking the shortcut home. 'This next mission...granted nothing we've  
ever done has been safe, but this just doesn't fit...running right  
towards a transport...it feels like a trap..." Quatre and his thoughts  
stopped. 'That sound....? There it is again..Like someone is struggling  
for air. Only...where is it coming from...?' He began to look around  
the alley when he saw it, a misshapen form in the darkness, huddled  
against one of the walls of the alley. He walked toward it and kneeled  
down to see what, or who, it was. "Oh my..." Quatre's breath escaped him  
in a gasp. It was a young girl, looking about his age, maybe older, with  
a slash running along half her throat. "Miss? Miss!? Oh my God..." She  
looked up at him, absolute hopelessness in her eyes. "My name is Quatre,  
I'm going to get help." She made eye contact one last time before her  
head slumped against her chest. Quatre jumped up and ran to the end of the  
alley. "Help!! Someone help!"  
_________ _________ _________ _________ _________ _________  
Darkness.  
Ever consuming darkness.  
She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.  
"Where am I?" She murmured to herself.  
-In the past and the future, milady-  
"Who said that?!"  
-I did.-  
"Who are you?"  
-The thing most fear with every fiber in their bodies.-  
"I do not fear you."  
-Intriguing words, milady, brave words. You do not know me, yet you do not  
fear me..-  
"Why should I?"  
-Because...-  
The girl tried to shield her eyes, light was beginning to grow in the void  
she was in now.  
-Because I am Death-  
The girl blinked a few times and opened her eyes, looking around. Then she  
saw it, a dark form not far from her. It had no shape, just a black mist,  
ever-changing. The air around it appeared to have the very light being  
sucked from it. "Death? ha. I have nothing to fear from you. I know you  
well. Very well." -Aye, that you do Shadow.- The girl grinned at her name.  
"It appears you know me, as well. So we are not real strangers." -Yes, I do  
know you. I stopped you because I have something...interesting to show you.-  
"And what would that be..?" -This...- Shadow gasped as images started  
flashing through her mind. OZ had won the war...the colonies were  
occupied..and them...the five she had tried to protect. They were dead.  
"What kind of a fowl trick is this!?" she demanded. -No trick milady, just  
the simple future- "The future...no..oh no..." she whispered. -But there is  
away to stop it.- "Stop the future?...How?" -A deal, let's call it..- "A  
deal? Why?" -Because...- Death had taken form now, a boy about her age with  
blond hair and crystal blue eyes stood before her. He was...well, attractive  
but, there was something sinister abut him. -Because I need company,  
Shadow.- He reached out and began to stroke her cheek. -Even Death gets  
lonely...- Shadow swallowed hard. Company. She could tell he meant it in  
every form of the word. 'My body, my heart and my soul. To keep OZ away, it  
will be worth it.' "Very well, what must I do?" She asked, pulling away from  
his touch. -I will send you back to the land of the living, until the war is  
over, so you may see I keep my word. The five that you worry so much about  
will survive, the colonies will not be occupied. But, once the war is over,  
you become mine.- Shadow nodded. "Agreement accepted." -Before I send you  
back though, you must sign this, to make sure there are no...complications.-  
He handed her a scroll, tied with red ribbon. Shadow opened it and began to  
read:  
  
This agreement, legal and binding, does state that OZ will not win the war,  
the five will survive and the colonies will not be occupied. Once these  
agreements have come to pass, the signer shall be brought back to the Here  
and Now.  
  
Agreed upon by,  
  
Death and X_______________  
  
-Sign on the line and I'll send you back.- "How?" -Look at your right index  
finger.- Shadow did and noticed the trickle of blood upon the tip of it.  
"What the...?" -Anything's possible here, Shadow.- She sighed and began to  
sign her name very carefully in her own blood. "Shadow Song" was inscribed  
upon the line. -Very good.- Death took the scroll from her. -Now close your  
eyes...- 


End file.
